The New Guard (Remake)
by Dat Angsty Teen
Summary: When a new guard arrives, the animatronics think taking care of him would be easy. However, he isn’t what they expected him to be... (T for slight violence (?) and swearing. Characters are the animatronics and an OC. Not LoZ Link.)
1. chapter 1

**I decided to remake this story. Sorry that it died, by the way!**

 **xxx**

The lights of the pizzeria flicker lightly. All of the janitors have left, and the area is quiet.

Suddenly, the door jingles. A male, who looks like he's in his mid teens, steps inside, looking around. "Hm. This is the place..." He starts walking towards the office.

However, he's completely oblivious to the eyes of the three animatronics on the stage following him.

"A teenager?" Freddy speaks quietly, looking at the others once the teen leaves.

"Looks like it," Bonnie responds, looking back at his friend.

"Great." The animatronic growls lightly, not one to like teenagers. "Hopefully we can scare him off or get him into a suit or something."

"I dunno, guys," Chica whispers. "He looks pretty tough." She gives the others a look.

"Come _on_ , Chica. He's just a guy. We're animatronics. Now. Let's go." Freddy nods.

The other two nod as well, and Bonnie begins to move.

Meanwhile, in the office, the teen is looking around. The phone rings and he stares over at it.

"Uh... Hello? Hello, hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" the teen says.

"Uh, I decided to record a message for you..."

"Oh..." The teen sighs. "So I have to sit through this. Great." He boredly listens to the message, then eventually leaves midway through it. He doesn't happen to hear "...the animatronics tend to...wander a bit..."

He flips out his phone and looks around using the flashlight. He enters the party room, and spots Bonnie. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

Bonnie stares over. "Same goes for you."

"What—?"

"Wait, this is my chance to—"

"Bonnie, right?" the teenager says casually.

"...yes..."

"Oh. Well I'm Link." The teen nods, offering a hand.

Bonnie just stares at it.

"..." Link shrugs and puts his hand in his pocket. "Well, I should probably head back to the office. Later." He turns and walks off.

Bonnie stares after Link, dumbfounded. Freddy calls over from the stage, "What was that?!"

"I don't know! He just...walked up to me! And...how did he even know my name?!"

"I don't know! But listen, you should have went for the kill! That was literally your chance!"

"I know, but—! Wait. Did Chica head to the office?"

"Now is _not_ the time to worry about your girlfriend!"

" _SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!_ "

Meanwhile...

Link sees Chica at the door.

"Heya~ ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)"

"Heh. Wanna grab a pizza with me?"

"...not hungry. Thanks, though."

"Oh. Weeell I was gonna kill you anyway. SCREE—ACK?!" Chica yells as Link throws a chair.

"Out."

"..." Chica backs out of the room and runs off, then hears Bonnie yelling at Freddy. "...uh...?"

"Oh, hey, Chica. Bonnie was asking about you," Freddy says casually.

"No I wasn't!" Bonnie looks away.

Suddenly the power goes out.

"Shit," Link murmurs to himself. He hears Freddy approach and sing his song.

Silence.

Suddenly... _**DING DONG BING BONG!**_

Link stands. "Ha! Finally, 6 AM!" Link walks out. "Peace!"

Freddy stands there, then kicks a random stone on the floor, grumbling as he goes back to the stage.

 **xxx**

 **Bad humor by me haha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I won't let this remake die like the original, btw. See ya next chapter!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Link enters the pizzeria once again. He looks around the darkened area, then checks the time. Ah. Eleven fifty five. He has some time to look around.

He wanders around the main party room, looking up at thw animatronics on the stage. He then looks around again, spotting something.

He walks towards the Pirate's Cove. He lifts his hand, letting it touch the starry lavender curtains. They stir beneath his touch, and he slightly grabs them, feeling them. He then lets the curtains escape from his grasp. "Hm..." He looks at the small, inky black space that's tucked in between the curtains. He grabs them again, pulling the curtain open ever so slightly.

He examines the animatronic behind the curtains. He examines the bare legs that expose the endo skeleton, then the open jaw. He looks at the hook replacing the right hand, then the bare left hand. He opens his mouth, but then the clock strikes twelve. "Shit," Link mumbles.

He closes the curtains and heads down the hall to the office. He enters the office and sits down, flipping up the tablet to check the cameras while boredly listening to Phone Guy's message.

Meanwhile, on stage...

"Foxy! He was looking at you!" Freddy calls.

"I know t'at, lad," Foxy speaks raspily from behind the curtains.

As Bonnie moves off of the stage, Freddy says, "Maybe he could get a better look at you when you enter his office." This causes Bonnie to look at the bear.

"I doubt he's gonna just let Foxy slip in like that. He seems pretty smart."

" _He was staring at Foxy,_ " Freddy says again.

"...whatever, then." Bonnie walks off.

"Hey, Freddy, maybe I could distract him with pizza!" Chica giggles.

Freddy's paw covers his face as he mumbles something.

In the office, Link is sitting on his chair, now upside down. "Ugh, I'm bored." He then sits up. "Maybe I should check the Pirate's Cove like that guys said." As Link starts checking the cameras, however, Bonnie approaches the door.

Link looks back up. "Hm." He flicks on the light.

"Hiya," Bonnie says casually.

"Go away." Link closes the door.

"I thought we were friends."

"What the—?"

"Never mind, bye." Bonnie walks off.

Link opens the door again. "The hell was that...?"

"PIZZA!" Chica screams as she throws a slice of pizza at Link.

"Oof—! Hey!"

"PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica keeps throwing the pizza.

Link runs out of the room, which is now covered in pizza. "Seriously...?"

Bonnie looks at Link. "Hi again."

"Go away again. I'd close a door but I don't have one to close—" Link looks at the supply closet. He slowly slides in and closes the door. "Ha."

"Bro—"

"PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chica shouts again.

"I see why you left the office this time," Bonnie mumbles.

"Yeah," Link responds. "By the way, nice closet."

"Thanks...? Anyways, Imma just..." Bonnie then goes to talk to Chica about throwing pizza.

Link opens the door, when a silhouette nyooms past him. "What?"

The figure backs up. "What are ya doin' out here, laddie?" Foxy asks.

"Chica kept throwing pizza."

"Ah." Foxy lets out a rasped chuckle. "Silly lass."

"...yeah..." Link looks towards the office again.

"Well, I be headin' to me cove. Later, lad." Foxy strolls off.

In the party room, when the three animatronics return, Freddy throws his arms up. "What was that?!"

"What? He be a nice laddie, but I don't know why he be in a closet," Foxy explains, walking towards the lavender curtains.

"I don't care! You have to actually try to attack, dammit! And not with pizza, either, Chica!"

"But—!" Chica starts.

"No! Tomorrow night, you guys are gonna go and shove his—pardon my language—ass into a suit!"

"Geez, alright..." Bonnie grumbles.

"Wait, it's only three... You still have time! Go!" Freddy urges the others to go.

"I'm going, I'm going..." Bonnie turns and starts to walk off. Chica looks after him, then at the camera. "Looks like he's back in the office," she says, noticing it's on.

"Good for him," Freddy mumbles.

Eventually, Bonnie comes back. "Well, he shut the door pretty quickly, but then again, he's at a low power percentage."

"Good," Freddy says. "But maybe Chica will actually get him this time..."

"Maybe..."

Meanwhile, Chica approaches Link's door, trying to be quiet, but failing. "Curse my heavy feet!" she whispers. She then looks through the window, then sees Link upside down in the chair, a tired look on his face. "Awww...he's sleepy :3"

"Wha—? Chica?"

"Uh... It's the pizza woman."

"Haha... Go away..." Link yawns.

"But you're tired and I wanna watch you fall asleep."

"That's weird as shit, go away..."

"Ok ;-;" Chica reluctantly leaves as the clock begins to chime six.

Link stands up and walks out of his office. He rubs one eye, looking towards the stage again. Freddy looks back at him before doing the "I'm watching you" gesture. Link just stares before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie, stop flirting with Chica, the guard is coming!" Freddy snaps.

Bonnie glares over. "I-I'm not flirting!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say..." Freddy scoffs before turning to look at Link, who walks down to the office. "Gee... We're gonna get this guy eventually. Probably tonight. Tonight is _my_ night," he says proudly, earning a facepalm from Bonnie.

xxx

Link sits down in the office, immediately beginning to flip through the cameras, boredly. "Alright, let's see here..." He checks Pirate's Cove, and sees Foxy peeking out. "Alright, he's active..." He then hears a deep laugh. "The fuck was that?"

He looks through the cameras. "Wait... Freddy's gone. Great..." He scowls, checking the cove again.

Eventually, Link sets the tablet down. "Alright, I'm bored again." He stands up and begins wandering. He sees Freddy staring at a camera from the girl's restroom. "Why are you there?"

"Ah! Uh..." Freddy looks over. "Why are you out here?"

"I got bored, so I decided to wander again." Link shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets. "Seriously, though, why are you in the girl's restroom? That's just weird."

"I'm an animatronic, does it matter?"

"Still weird."

"Ugh."

"Oh, hi, night guard!" Chica calls. "Hi, Freddy!"

"Hey..." Link waves a bit. "Hey, Chica. Why's Freddy in the girl's room...?"

"I dunno."

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Freddy sighs.

"Hey," Link snaps.

"Now Chica, can you actually do your job for once?" Freddy asks, changing the subject.

"But whyyyyyy?" Chica huffs.

Link slowly backs away, seeing an argument coming in.

He heads back to the office, flipping through the camera. He sees something strange, though. It's a poster with a yellow animatronic. He shrugs and puts the camera down, when he sees the animatronic itself. "Well, shit, another Freddy."

The animatronic lies limply across from Link, who just stares over. Link then flips up the camera again, bored. Once he puts it down, he immediately notices that the animatronic isn't there anymore. "What the—?"

"That was Golden Freddy," Bonnie says after appearing at the door. "He does that every now and then. Don't worry."

"Ah..." Link looks up at the time. "Hm, only three thirty..." He sighs.

"Bored?"

"Pretty much..."

"Mm, can't blame you. Sitting and watching cameras sounds pretty boring," Bonnie admits.

"It is. That's why I prefer walking around. Plus this place is pretty cool." Link looks back at the animatronic.

"Yeah, I like walking around. Too bad it's so small."

Link nods. "Mm..."

"Bonnie!" Chica says. "Hiiiiiiii!!"

"Hey, Chica," Bonnie chuckles.

"I'm leaving, do whatever." Link smirks.

"W— Shut up—..." Bonnie says.

"What?" Chica tilts her head innocently.

"Heh, I'm joking. Although I'm actually gonna leave, so... See ya around." Link exits the room.

xxx

"You're kidding."

Freddy facepalms as he finds Bonnie and Chica sitting in the office, playing chess.

Bonnie looks over. "What? We can do what we want."

"...I wish I was the manager."

"Shut up."

"Ugh."

"Uhhhhhh... Oh, hi, Freddy!" Chica says as she looks up.

"You—! Never mind. I'll go find him and shove him into that suit myself, since you two are idiots."

"No." Bonnie narrows his eyes. "I've killed most of the guards, you know. This guy's just cool."

"I swear..." Freddy sighs and walks away. He spots Link in the dining hall, looking at the tables.

"Oh, hey."

"How did you hear me?" Freddy asks.

Link gives him a look. "You're footsteps are heavy as hell."

"Geez..." Link looks away.

"...What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm looking around. This place is nostalgic, you know."

"Wait—"

"Yeah, I used to come here. My brother and I loved this place. Well, mostly my brother."

"..." Freddy blinks. "Now that I think about it, you look familiar— Wait! No. You're trying to stop me from killing you!"

"No, I was answering your question."

"W—"

 _Ding dong bing bong!_

"Oh, six AM. That was fast. Anyways, see ya." Link casually leaves, doing a peace sign.

xxx

 **Aaah, sorry about the late update! I've been busy with school lately, thankfully I'm almost done—**


End file.
